Office Series
by Anime Bishounen Lover
Summary: Vegeta/Bulma (HIGH lemon. There is a A/N where it begins) A/U where Vegeta is the boss of an Office and Bulma is his secretary. What happens one day when she stays behind during lunch and sneaks in HIS office. May add more chapters.


Office Series- The Chair  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragonball Z. I can wish and hope I do but i don't....Yet. I have my ways though.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
She carefully peeks her head out to see if the coast is clear. Seeing it is, Bulma quickly slides out of the girls restroom to quietly make her way to her desk, ready to hide if indeed anyone is still there. Reaching her desk at last she picks up her lunch and then freezes, listening for the slightest sound. After several minutes of complete silence she finally grows confident with the knowledge of her solitude and sighs with relief. Her expression soon grows mischievous though when she looks towards her boss' office. 'Well if I'm going to eat in the workplace then I might as well be comfortable shouldn't I?' With her mind made up and focusing on the leather chair she quickly crosses the few yards to slide past the door. Settling into the accommodating chair she slips off her shoes and props her feet up on the desk. 'I have to admit it, my jerk boss sure does know comfort. Pity he's such a jackass, he's kind of cute. Wait a minute, what the HECK am I thinking?! The last cute guy I was interested in was Yamucha and look at me now. I'm hiding out in the stupid building just so he can't pester me when I leave to eat. Great, he should be the one hiding from me not the other way around, he is after all the one that cheated because he needed comfort. More like he just got sex crazed.' She lets out a loud amused laugh 'This coming from me? I'm the one having wicked thought about my boss.' Shaking her head and denying her growing urges she decides to satisfy another urge: Food.  
  
Vegeta freezes in the outer room. 'Did I just hear laughter?' Slowly turning his head, his narrowed gaze comes to rest on the door .HIS door. Snarling he resists the urge to stride across the room, rip the door off its hinges, and massacre whoever dared invade his space. 'I can't even relax here in peace once all the pathetic workers leave! Someone had to have the guts to.' He breaks off his ranting thoughts as he realizes his tail is twitching 'Blast it! This is hard enough to hide as it is.' Forcibly calming himself down he prowls across the room to silently open the door and look inside, thankful that his desk and chair is at an angle away from the door. Angry he can't see the person's face he soon smirks. He knew only one person with ocean blue hair like that 'Well well. If it isn't my sexy little secretary. Maybe I should teach her to not invade a Saiyan's territory.' With a purely evil look and his hidden tail twitching for reasons other than annoyance, he closes the door without taking his eyes from her.  
  
"Shit" she swivels around to see who caught her and feels the blood drain from her face. It was her boss and he definitely did not look pleased. Quickly lowering her feet she sweeps up the rest of her lunch. "Um. Hello sir. I didn't expect you to be here. Done with lunch already?" His unnerving onyx gaze never leaves her eyes as he responds "I always eat here. I just leave the building then return when everyone is gone" His voice becomes deathly quiet "But guess what? Not everyone is gone. You're still here. In MY office."  
  
With a soft gulp her thoughts run wild 'He looks like he's capable of anything. But wait a minute, he can't do anything. I mean just because we're here, all alone. With no one coming back in less than forty-five minutes. Which gives enough time to dispose of the body. That doesn't mean he's going to kill me. After all it's just over the fact that I'm in his office. Probably going to demote or fire me that's all' Even though she reassures herself with her mental reasoning she audibly gulps as he walks closer. 'He looks like a big jungle cat. No! I am NOT getting turned on by a man that looks psychotic! Bad, bad Bulma! But, kami, he looks HOT!' Blinking, she realizes that her warring thoughts gave Vegeta enough time to cross the room and he was currently pinning her in the chair with a hand on each armrest.  
  
"You seem to like my chair." he nearly laughs as he witnesses pure terror in her expressive eyes 'So she thinks I'm going to hurt her does she? Well I'll just have to put her to ease and clarify the situation' He inhales deeply and growls as the musky scent of her arousal invades his nostrils 'Good, she wants me just as much as I want her' "You know this chair does have better uses. It's quite wide which gives the opportunity for other.activities."  
  
(A/N: HIGH amount of lemon coming up. If you don't wish to read it than please scroll down to my next A/N)  
  
She blinks in surprise 'Is he coming on to me? And did he just growl earlier?!' Her first question is answered as Vegeta swiftly lowers his face to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Moaning she returns the action and soon their lips are melded. After a few moments however he grows impatient and she feels him nip her lips with sharp teeth. Gasping she wonders 'Does he has fangs?' but all thought is literally swept away as he plunders her mouth with his ravaging tongue. Absorbed in the kiss, she doesn't realize his actions until she feels cool air against her bare legs and his hands at the hem of her shirt. She moves to take off her shirt herself but halts when Vegeta simply tears it in two. Her gasp of shock soon turns to a moan of pleasure as he deftly unclasps her bra and sucks a hardening nipple deep within his mouth. Delving her hands deep into his hair she holds him in place and whimpers as he raises his head to remove his own shirt. He lifts her to place her on the desk as he rids himself of the button and zipper than sits back in the chair with her straddling his waist. Now he reclaims her mouth and fondles her breasts with his hands, flicking and rolling until the pain becomes almost unbearable. Only then does he relinquish his claim on her swollen lips and turn his attention to her breasts, conveniently at eye level. As he nurses her breasts she moans and rubs against him, cursing the fabric of his boxers as well as her panties. Her husky pleas seem to go unanswered since he just moves back up to her mouth and silences her with another kiss.  
  
Holding her to his mouth with one hand he lowers the other to release his straining member from its fabric prison. With a nearly undeniable urge to take her then he decides against it. Still kissing her and holding her head in place he raises his other hand to once again tease her breasts. Her pained whimpers reach his ears and he knows she is more than ready but in his state he would probably hurt her. He lowers the teasing hand only to have it halted by both of hers 'Apparently she wants it now but I can't.' A sudden thought strikes him and he grins evilly against her lips 'Fine then. She wants all of me so she'll get it' His tail slowly creeps around from behind him and makes his way behind her. Quickly brushing past her underwear, without even enough time for her to question what's going on, he plunges his nimble extra appendage deep inside her.  
  
Crying out in shock, her eyes quickly open to stare into his waiting black ones. She shudders in pleasure as he moves whatever it is out only to plunge it back in. Shaking her head side to side she decides not to question it now and instead bucks her hips, taking it even further inside her opening. She moves her hands to grip his shoulders for support and he takes the chance to move his own to her waist. Trying to quicken the pace she moves her hips only to have his hands still her. His eyes seem to tell her to be patient and very slowly, deliberately he sets a steady pace. Not one she would have preferred but with every thrust she can feel it go deeper than before, until it withdraws completely. She doesn't have enough time to protest its absence since it's soon replaced by his hard member. Gasping softly she bites her bottom lip as the sheer size of him slowly fills her. Once in to the hilt he releases his hold on her waist, openly allowing her to choose the best pace. At first she moves slowly, still trying to become accustomed to his massive size but once she begins to cope she immediately sets a faster pace.  
  
Their intermingling cries of passion ring out through the office as the reach ecstasy simultaneously and Bulma sinks to his chest. After they manage to catch their breath she raises her head to stare at him "What was that??" For the longest time he just stares back at her until she sees a movement out the corner of her eye. Looking over she sees a dark brown furry tail twitching around and stares at it, dumbfounded. Quickly though curiosity erases any disgust and she tentatively reaches out a hand to gently grasp her lover's extra appendage. He hisses his pleasure and grits his teeth as she hesitantly strokes the silky fur. "My that is sensitive isn't it?"  
  
(A/N: The lemon is officially over! ^_^ You may want to read a few sentences up to understand what's going on. If not, it mostly consists of Bulma having grabbed Vegeta's tail and holding him captive)  
  
He nods stiffly, completely in her mercy as she does that. That is until they hear someone come back from lunch and return to their desk in the other room. He groans inwardly as she lets go and slides off him to rummage around for her clothes. Determined, he stands up and makes his way to the door to call out to the worker "Take the rest of the day off and tell the others"  
  
The employee freezes in shock "Th-thank you sir!"  
  
His started reply of "You're welcome" is halted as his tail is grabbed from behind again so instead he nods, and pulls his head back inside to glare at his captor. Her only response is a seductive smile and the soft, purred statement "Now let's continue where we left off shall we?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note- Hey everyone. I apologize to anyone that's disgusted by the large amount of lemon or even the tail part for that matter. My sister Kacie saw the idea someplace and said it would fit in perfectly with the situation, and Vegeta's attitude. Well I don't have much more to say except if you have any little scenarios you'd like to see written between Vegeta and Bulma then just review and I'll see what I can do. Also I'd appreciate any advice you may have on my writing technique and I even accept flames, but only if they're CONSTRUCTIVE. For example instead of saying you hate my writing please add that you hate my writing because the sentences are too short or the paragraphs are too wordy. I'll even accept that the lemon is too tame/descriptive. 


End file.
